Reputação
Reputação é um recurso adicionado em ''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' para consoles, The Sims 2: Vida de Apartamento, The Sims 3: Gerações e The Sims 4: Rumo à Fama. A reputação é o reconhecimento, a imagem que outros Sims têm sobre outro. The Urbz: Sims in the City para consoles A reputação no jogo é conhecida como "Rep" (do inglês, reputation) e também o principal objetivo do Urb no jogo. Os níveis de Rep vão de 0 a 100, e a maior quantia possível de Rep é 999. É possível aumentar a reputação socializando com outros Urbz, e é necessário Rep para entrar em áreas VIP. Se um Urb não tiver a quantia necessária para entrar em uma área VIP, ele será barrado por um leão de chácara. The Sims 2: Vida de Apartamento left :Os Sims desenvolvem sua reputação com base em suas atividades com os outros Sims da vizinhança. Aumente a reputação do seu Sim realizando interações sociais amistosas. Interações hostis abaixam a reputação. Reputação é incluída na segunda geração da franquia no último pacote de expansão do jogo, Vida de Apartamento. Cada Sim tem sua própria reputação, e a mesma inicia-se no meio-termo: o Sim não é bem visto nem mau visto. A reputação pode ser conferida no painel Simologia, e pode ser influenciada positivamente ao praticar interações sociais positivas com outros Sims e influenciada negativamente fazendo interações sociais negativas com outros Sims. Entretanto, apenas interações praticadas em lotes comunitários, dormitórios ou hotéis. Níveis O nível de reputação varia de -100 a 100, e cada linha na barra indica 20 pontos. Confira os níveis: Ter uma reputação alta ou baixa gera algumas recompensas ou consequências, respectivamente. Ligações Mágicas Ligações Mágicas são certos benefícios que os Sims podem receber diretamente de um townie. Quando ambos se conhecem pela primeira vez, há uma chance de 30% de que ele/a receberá uma ligação mágica dependendo do relacionamento entre os dois. Esta ligação, por sua vez, pode ser positiva ou negativa (positiva caso o relacionamento for positivo e negativa caso o relacionamento for negativo). Entretanto, o sistema de ligações mágicas só acontecem entre Sims e townies que acabaram de se conhecer - se um Sim não recebeu uma ligação quando conheceu o townie ou se este último já fez uma ligação mágica com o Sim, não existirão futuras ligações mágicas. Colegas de quarto ou vizinhos de apartamento podem fornecer uma ligação mágica. Ligações mágicas não dependem na reputação de um Sim, mas sim no relacionamento que ambos os Sims têm depois de algumas interações (sejam amistosas ou não). Deve-se notar também que Sims com alta reputação costumam ser vítimas mais fáceis de ligações mágicas. As ligações podem ser feitas num lote residencial também. Cada townie apenas pode ter uma ligação mágica com outro Sim, e nunca mais de uma vez. Benefícios Caso um Sim tenha um bom relacionamento com um townie e este lhe faz uma ligação mágica, um benefício pode surgir dali. Sims jovens adultos não podem receber recompensas, mas townies jovens adultos podem fornecer o benefício. *'Eletrônico de alta tecnologia.' Alguns Sims podem receber um computador Grande Irmão, WD15 ou o Televisor de Plasma "BFTV" Soma. *'Desconto vitalício no aluguel.' O desconto é de 10% na próxima vez que o Sim que recebeu o benefício pagar suas contas. Entretanto, apenas o Sim que recebeu o desconto pode gastá-lo - outros membros do núcleo familiar vão pagar as contas com o valor normal. Mesmo que o Sim mude de apartamento, o desconto ainda é vigente. *'Conhecer um novo Sim.' Três horas depois do Sim receber um aviso pop-up sobre a ligação mágica ou três horas depois do Sim voltar do lote comunitário em que estava quando recebeu o benefício, o telefone tocará e o novo Sim que o townie prometeu apresentar estará no outro lado da linha. Se o Sim que recebeu o benefício e este terceiro Sim se conhecerem, não haverá ligação nenhuma. *'Encontro às Cegas instantâneo.' O Sim beneficiado pode escolher ter um encontro às cegas instantaneamente, no mesmo lugar e hora onde está. Um Sim com o sexo escolhido e máxima química será gerado. Tenha cuidado se o Sim que recebeu o benefício estiver num relacionamento romântico. Ao aceitar o benefício, o Sim estará automaticamente tendo um caso extraconjugal e causando uma traição. *'Desconto vitalício nos objetos do catálogo.' O Sim beneficiado (e somente ele) ganhará um desconto de 10% em todos os objetos no catálogo do Modo de Compra. Se outro membro do núcleo receber a mesma recompensa, os descontos não somarão. Entretanto, se a recompensa comercial de Aberto para Negócios estiver ativa no lote, os descontos vão somar. *'Melhoria na reputação.' Um Sim que não está no nível Celebridade Sociável irá ganhar um bônus de +30 na reputação. *'Promoção instantânea.' Na próxima vez que o Sim beneficiado for ao trabalho, ele ganhará uma promoção, livre de qualquer Cartão de Oportunidade. *'Vagas de emprego.' Um Sim pode receber uma proposta de emprego numa carreira diferente, e normalmente se começa nos níveis 3, 4 ou 5. Penalidades Do mesmo jeito que um Sim com alta reputação recebe recompensas, um Sim com péssima reputação recebe penalidades. São elas: *'Demissão.' Uma demissão garantida na próxima vez que o Sim penalizado ir trabalhar. *'Aluguel mais caro.' O Sim penalizado vai ter um aumento de 5% na próxima vez que pagar seu aluguel. Felizmente, outros membros do núcleo que receberem a mesma penalidade não terão esse aumento somado. Infelizmente, a penalidade vai seguir o Sim não importa quantas vezes este mude de apartamento. *'Aumento de amigos necessários para promoção.' O Sim penalizado necessitará de mais um amigo para poder avançar em sua carreira. *'Reputação ainda pior.' O Sim penalizado perderá 30 pontos na reputação, a não ser que seja uma Pessoa Nojenta e Desagradável. *'Catálogo temporariamente mais caro.' O Sim penalizado (e somente ele) sofrerá com uma taxa de 5% a mais em todos os objetos no catálogo do Modo de Compra. Se outro membro do núcleo receber a mesma recompensa, as taxas não somarão. Caso a recompensa comercial de Aberto para Negócios estiver ativa no lote, os descontos vão ser anulados. Felizmente, a penalidade dura apenas 72 horas. The Sims 3: Gerações O conceito de reputação volta no pacote de expansão Gerações e no ''patch'' 22, ambos para The Sims 3. Em contraste com o estilo em Vida de Apartamento, a reputação está mais focada em relacionamentos românticos: em quantos parceiros - sejam simultâneos ou não - o Sim tem ou teve e a duração desses relacionamentos. Outros Sims vão reconhecer quando um casal está num encontro, exprimem afeição um por outro ou fazem qualquer outro tipo de interação romântica. A reputação segue o Sim, e só pode ser limpa com uma recompensa duradoura. Agora, a reputação aparece no menu em forma de álbum de lembranças. O próprio álbum aponta, além da reputação atual, a quantidade de relacionamentos românticos que o Sim já possuiu, o número de vezes que foi traído e o mais duradouro relacionamento (em dias) que o Sim teve. Níveis *Arquivo:Ícone Reputações Monogâmicas.pngReputações monogâmicas **'Fiel': Sim possuiu apenas um relacionamento durante toda a vida que durou mais de 12 dias. **'Eternamente Fiel': Sim possuiu apenas um relacionamento durante toda a vida que durou mais de 20 dias. **'Explorando Suas Opções': Sim possuiu 3 relacionamentos durante toda a vida, nenhum simultâneo. **'Malandro'/'Malandra': Sim possuiu 9 relacionamentos durante toda a vida, nenhum simultâneo. **'Don Juan'/'Devoradora de Homens': Sim possuiu 15 relacionamentos durante toda a vida, nenhum simultâneo. *Arquivo:Ícone Reputação Poligâmica.pngReputações poligâmicas **'Safado'/'Safada': 2 ou 3 romances simultâneos e nunca foi pego traindo. **'Manipulador'/'Manipuladora': 4 a 6 romances simultâneos e nunca foi pego traindo. **'Casanova'/'Natasha': 7 ou mais romances simultâneos e nunca foi pego traindo. *Arquivo:Ícone Reputação Traidor.pngTraições **'Traidor'/'Traidora': Traiu uma a três vezes. **'Imprestável': Traiu quatro a nove vezes. **'Pilantra': Traiu dez ou mais vezes. The Sims 4: Rumo à Fama :A reputação de um Sim é baseada na ideia de tratar os outros como você gostaria de ser tratado. Sims precisam se esforçar para serem bondosos ou maldosos e desenvolver sua reputação. Em muitos casos, a reputação de um Sim não vai mudar se não houver outro Sim da vizinhança por perto para testemunhar o seu comportamento. Rumo à Fama retorna com a reputação na quarta geração da série. Ela faz parte da imagem pública de um Sim, juntamente com seu nível de celebridade. Assemelha-se mais com a mecânica de The Sims 2, sendo influenciada pela forma como o Sim se relaciona com os outros. Uma boa reputação ajudará a formar amizades, paquerar e dar boas festas, enquanto que uma reputação ruim terá o efeito oposto. Entretanto, Sims com reputação igualmente ruim, Malignos ou Maldosos lidarão bem com Sims de má reputação. Níveis Categoria:The Urbz: Sims in the City (console) Categoria:Vida de Apartamento Categoria:Gerações Categoria:Simologia Categoria:Rumo à Fama